


I'm Not Goin' Anywhere

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan is a big softy, F/M, Fluff, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: Your boyfriend Clyde Logan finds you in the middle of an anxiety attack and stays to help you through it.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Kudos: 18





	I'm Not Goin' Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for a friend hoping she finds some comfort in it as she her anxiety can get pretty bad sometimes. 
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety attack

Rushing through the door to your home, you tossed your purse on the kitchen counter as you ran straight to the bathroom. Not even bothering to turn on the light, you knelt down just in time as you heaved the contents of your stomach into the toilet. Today was a particularly rough day, work was beginning to be too much, and your family was causing more drama than normal. This all resulted in you to having to leave work early today. Everything happening around you had your anxiety at an all-time high and you just couldn’t stand to be around people any longer. On top of it all, like every night it seemed, you hardly got any sleep last night, and the anxiety and exhaustion were catching up with you.

You were leaned over the toilet, dry heaving now as there was nothing left in your stomach when Clyde found you. In your rush to get into the house and into the bathroom, you didn’t even notice that he was home. You’d always tried to keep him from seeing you like this. Any time your anxiety would flare up, you would stay with your mom for a couple days until you came down from it.

Clyde had been calling your name as he approached the bathroom, but you didn’t hear him. Your mind was running 100 miles a minute, blocking out everything else. He rushed into the bathroom when he saw you on the floor, tears were streaming down your face, causing your make up to run, and your hair was a mess. He put a hand on your shoulder and you flinched away from him, hiding your face in your hands. You never wanted him to see you like this, ever. No one every truly understood, so you always tried to hide it.

Sitting back against the tub, you pulled your knees to your chest, your hands still covering your face, you began to sob. Thinking he was turning to leave, like they all had before him, you felt him back away from you. When you heard the faucet running, you peaked up through your fingers to see Clyde running a washcloth under the water. You sniffled and looked at him with confusion when he turned back towards you.

“W-what are you doing?” You asked. Your body was trembling and it was hard for you to breathe.

Clyde crouched down in front of you and gently pulled your hands from your face. “Shhh.” He shushed as he took your chin in his metal hand to tilt your face up to him. You were still trying to catch your breath, closing your eyes as more tears filled them.

You wanted to push him away, insecure about letting him see you in this state. Feeling broken and helpless. However, shock kept you still as you felt him gently start to wipe away the tears and make-up that had run down your cheeks. He wiped away the vomit around your mouth as well. When he finished, you opened your eyes, catching his soft brown eyes staring back at you with concern. A small smile spread across his lips has he moved to sit on the edge of the tub behind you, caging you in between his long legs.

The two of you sat there in silence, with your head resting against one of his legs for a long time as you struggled to catch your breath. At some point, Clyde carded his fingers into your hair, messaging your head, while his other hand lightly rubbed up and down your arm. When he finally spoke, words of reassurance left his lips. They were soft and calm, telling you to breathe, that everything was going to be okay, and he was there for you.

The nausea eventually subsided, your breathing calmed, and the tears dried up. He must have known you were starting to feel a little better and he bent over to wrap his big strong arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “What do ya need, darlin?” he asked, voice sounding like honey with that southern twang that always made you melt.

You both stood and you turned to finally look at him, wiping away a few stray tears. You let out a breathy laugh and he cupped your cheeks in his hands. The cool metal fingers of his one hand, feeling nice against your hot cheek. His brow furrowed in confusion from your amusement. “What did I do to deserve you?” You asked, wrapping your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest. Clyde wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on the top of your head. “You didn’t have to do a thing, darlin.” You smiled and squeezed him tighter before leaning away.

“Thank you. I’m sorry you had to see this.” You said as you glanced down at the floor.

He once again took your chin in his hand and tilted your head up. “No need to apologize sweetheart. Yer goin’ through something, and I’ll always be here t’ help you through it as long as you want me to be.” He smiled softly before leaning down to give you a quick kiss on the lips. You scrunched your nose in disgust when he pulled away since you had just been puking just moments ago. “Ewww! That’s gross.” You said giggling. Clyde didn’t mind though, shaking his head and laughing at your reaction.

“Why don’t ya take a nice hot bath, and I’ll get something light for you to eat when yer done.” He smiled and started to walk out of the bathroom. You caught his wrist, pulling him back to you, wrapping your arms back around him, resting your cheek against his chest.

“Thank you. Again. People usually don’t want to deal with me when I get worked up like this.” You said frowning at your own words. Clyde wrapped his arms around you again moving his hands up and down your back. “S’alright, darlin. I’m not goin’ anywhere. Anything you need to make ya feel better, you tell me, and I’ll try m’ best to help.” It was his turn to squeeze you tight before letting go.

“Now you relax and let me take care of you for once. Okay?” He tilted his head down meeting your gaze.

A small laugh left your lips and a wide smile spread across your face. “Yes, sir.” You said, knowing how much he loved it when you called him that. He smiled and left the bathroom leaving you to soak in the tub for a while. That same smile never left your face as you wondered how you got so lucky to have a man like Clyde to take care of you when you needed it most.


End file.
